Marionette
by GlitteringSnow
Summary: I wasn't trying to get involved, in fact I had no idea what was going on half the time. That was until I got kidnapped by him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I woke up abruptly, breathing deeply as water overlapped my mouth. Wait why was I in water? My breathing sped up as I realised I was in some sort of tank, the water levels were rising quickly and so I stood up, only just realising that my hands were chained together and so were my feet. It was difficult to keep my balance as the two chains were also attached.

I narrowed my eyes to peer through the muggy glass of the tank I was in. Why was I in a tank? I began to panic, the water was now at my knees and rising steadily.

"Let me out!" I shouted, leaning forwards unsteadily to try and open the front of the tank. It didn't budge and now I started to panic. "Let me out!" I screamed, banging my fists on the tank walls, thrashing in my chains and splashing water everywhere.

I tried pulling on my chains to get them to come undone but all I managed was to make my wrists sore. "Fuck!" I cursed, banging my fists on the walls again. Even though the walls were made of glass it was still quite difficult to see through them. The water was now at the middle of my thighs.

I was going to die, I realised. I'd always heard drowning was one of the worst ways to die, but I could swim so the fear was never there. The fear was definitely present now, my feet were chained to the bottom of the floor and I was only five foot four. That meant I was going to go under soon and the only thing that was going to keep me alive was how long I could hold my breath. But that would run out quickly.

The panic had fully set in now, I struggled against the chains, threw myself against the sides of the tank and even tried to pick the lock of my chain but to no avail.

I was screwed.

Someone knocked on the door causing me to scream, I had been trying to undo the chains around my ankles knowing that if I was free I would be able to float to the top of the tank and remain alive for a few more minutes.

"You should never trust a fox." The person who knocked on the tank spoke softly but loud enough to hear over the sound of water running. My hair was sopping wet against my face causing it to be difficult to see out of my eyes.

"Who is that?" I questioned angrily. "Let me out!"

He chuckled, the sound frightening me to my very core. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

I breathed heavily. "And why the hell not!" I shouted, pulling at my chains once more.

"Because I need this." He admitted, putting one of his hands up against the tank. "Your heart is beating so fast, the panic I can hear running through your veins, your struggling. I need it all."

I laughed frantically. "So you're some kind of freak?" I banged the glass where his hand was still resting. "Who the hell are you?" I pulled at the chains again making a racket as I continued to get free.

"Struggle all you like, it won't break." He came closer, close enough that I could see his face and I gaped at the person on the other side.

"Stiles?" I stepped backwards into the stream of water and started spitting the water out of my mouth, blinking the water out of my eyes I moved forwards again to stop from downing again. "Why? What?"

He tilted his head, nothing about him seemed to be the boy I knew. I was never close to Stiles and after this I never would be but this was nothing like him. His dad was a police officer for christ's sake! "No one ever suspects Stiles." He said calmly, moving his hand over the glass.

At this point the water was up to my hips. "Why are you talking in third person?" I half laughed, half sobbed. "Let me out Stiles!" I banged on the glass again feebly, my hands becoming sore. "Let me out." I sobbed fully, resting my forehead on the glass.

"I'm not letting you out." I jumped when his face pressed against the glass where mine was.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, my voice cracking. I made a fist and feebly banged on the glass once more. "Why me?"

He peered up at me from underneath his eyelashes and smirked demonically. "Because you were there."

Flashback

 _We'd been told that if any of us saw Stiles Stilinski that we were to report it to one of the teachers or police officers who would be walking around the school periodically._

 _I wasn't very close to Stiles, I think he may have lent me a pen once in Math class but other than that our relationship was strictly peers. I hadn't thought anything of Stiles being missing, this was a boy well known for having ADHD and panic attacks so he may have just scampered into the woods like he'd done the last time._

 _I twirled my pencil around my fingers and sighed, blowing my bangs out of my eyes as I stared out of the window. It was a lovely sunny day and I hated the fact that I was stuck inside for it. Good days were hard to come by in Beacon Hills._

" _Shannon, can you tell me the answer?" My head snapped to the front of the classroom and I knew that I had been caught, the redness was already streaming to my cheeks as I felt them heat up._

" _Um…" I hesitated, trying to peek at the question on the board. None of my friends were sat close enough to help me and I could see Jessica wincing on my behalf._

" _Out!" Mr Harris snapped. "This is the fourth time today you've spaced off in my lesson and I won't have it. Go and see the principle!" I gaped at him, feeling completely victimised._

" _What? Are you serious?"_

 _He smiled nastily at me. "As a heart attack."_

 _I harrumphed and muttered under my breath as I started packing up my stuff. "That is so old." I jumped up quickly and hurried out the door knowing from past experience he would give me a detention if I didn't leave fast enough. That man hated me._

 _The principle and I had done this dance before however, I would be sent out of the classroom and he would ask me why I never paid attention. No one could really do anything because I wasn't disrupting the class and I still scored high marks on any and all tests._

 _I frowned as I walked down the hallway seeing a shadow past one of the doors. I peeked behind me to see if there were any teachers or policemen close enough that I could tell but there weren't. I fretted with my thoughts of going to check out what it was but for some reason I just felt as though I was supposed to go and see what it was, stupid as that sounds._

 _And then it was like my body was out of control, I saw my hand reach for the door handle and twist, I felt my body move as my feet walked forwards and I walked down the stairs and into a dark room. I shivered as the temperature dropped and there was a noise behind me. Before I could turn around and check out what it was, something collided with the back of my head and I fell to the floor._

 _The last thing I saw before I slipped into unconsciousness was two converse clad feet walk out of the shadows and closer to me._

Present

Once the memory passed I cried out. I slammed the glass in front of me and started screaming uncontrollable. "Let me out Stiles! Let me out!"

He grinned maliciously and started walking backwards, away from me to better see the water levels rising. At this point it was up to my neck. I was going to go under at any second and I still couldn't get the chains off. "Stiles! Please!"

"Stiles isn't listening." He said quietly to himself, watching me happily. I began crying in earnest now, feeling the water rise to my chin. It felt as though it was rising quicker than it had been before.

"Please don't kill me." Was the last thing I could say before the water covered my mouth, soon it would cover my nose and I wouldn't be able to breathe.

I took in one last breath of air and then the water came over my head. I banged against the glass again, determined to crack it but it was just no use. I could feel my lungs begin to contract, desperately wanting air and I pulled at my chains one last time. My eyes started drifting shut and I passed out.

When I woke up again it was to the strange sight of Scott McCall's face which was extremely too close to my face for my liking. I tried to let out a scream but started spluttering water everywhere, lungs burning as I expelled it everywhere. This startled him enough to drop my head, which had been resting on his lap onto the floor causing me to groan in pain and immediately try to sit up.

"Shannon no wait, you're going to hurt yourself." I rolled my eyes at him, wincing at the pain in my head and still struggled to sit up. I heard a sigh before hands were under my arms and lifting me into a sitting position with ease.

"Scott?" I questioned, blinking once or twice to make sure he was really there. I looked around the room to find that there was smashed glass and water all over the floor, it became apparent that someone had smashed the tank where I was kept and saved my life. "Did you get me out of there?" I asked.

Scott looked into my eyes and nodded. "Are you okay?"

I let out a breath shakily and looked down at myself, patting everywhere I could to ensure that nothing was broken or in pain. "Yeah I think so. But…" I paused, thinking my words through carefully. "What's wrong with Stiles?"

His eyes widened in panic. "What do you mean?" He looked over my shoulder and I turned around as well, immediately scooting backwards to try and make more space between us.

I started to panic, my breathing was becoming heavy and painful. "Shannon?" Stiles walked towards me and stared at me sadly. "What's wrong?"

I stared at him in confusion. Why was he acting as though he hadn't just tried to kill me? "You were- you-"

Scott glanced between Stiles and I. "What?"

I gulped and stared into Stiles' hazel eyes not seeing any of the darkness that I had earlier. "I don't know." I was so confused however I knew what I'd seen, the tank had definitely happened so that meant that my mind wasn't making things up. I gathered my courage and spoke. "It was him." I told Scott, who glanced at his best friend in confusion.

"Stiles is the one who called for help. The ambulance is on their way." He told me, taking his eyes off his friend and staring at me with worry. "He's been with me for the past hour."

I felt my heart plummet when I heard this, he didn't believe me and that made my throat swell up. I looked at Stiles again and saw nothing to suggest that he was the one who'd tried to kill me. I remembered only bits and pieces of the conversation that we'd had as I pleaded to be let out of the tank but it was definitely him.

I jumped when Stiles moved closer, raising his hands to show he wasn't going to hurt me but he didn't stop. I stared at him fearfully and tried to move backwards again but there was nowhere left to go, I was against the wall.

It was at this point that I realised that I was soaking wet and freezing cold. As soon as this thought occurred to me I erupted in goosebumps and shivered uncontrollably. My teeth started chattering and it didn't help me that Stiles came even closer and took off his hoodie.

"What are you doing?" I asked harshly, which was difficult considering how much my teeth were clacking against one another.

He stopped and exchanged a look with Scott, he smiled sadly at me and presented me with his jacket. "You're cold. This will help." I didn't trust him at all, but with the way I was shivering I was finding it hard to even think straight so I took the jacket and slipped it on, sighing in relief at the instant warmth it provided me. Stiles stared at me as I did so. "You know I read somewhere that to prevent hyperthermia you should share body heat, apparently it works better without any, you know, materials in the way."

Scott shot Stiles a glare and leaned over to rub my shoulder, trying to comfort me. "The ambulance will be here soon, in fact," he paused, "I think they're here."

I furrowed my eyebrows and dug deeper into the jacket, trying to stop myself from shivering. Scott was right, there were two paramedics who came rushing through the door and straight to my side. "Miss, we're going to take your basics and get you warm is that alright?" I nodded and let them do their jobs.

I was soon loaded onto an ambulance and taken to the hospital. The male paramedic who was trying to keep me warm asked the boys if they wanted to come with me but with one look from me they declined.

I could see the worry of Scott's face and it just made me feel worse, not knowing if he was worried for me or worried that I would rat on Stiles. I didn't want to think about any of this anymore so tried to fall asleep.

"Miss, we're going to have to ask you to try and stay awake. You're core body temperature is too low for us to guarantee you'll wake up again."

Oh Jesus Christ. I sighed and lay there as I was then rolled into the hospital and put onto a bed. Things were hooked up to me and a greater effort was put into making my temperature rise. I was told that it would take a while as if my temperature rose too quickly I'd go into shock. So I was stuck shivering and chattering for the time being.

Fabulous.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I was stuck in the hospital for two days, Stiles dad came to visit me to question what had happened to me. I felt as though I couldn't tell him that it was his son that did it to me. He wasn't going to believe me, so I kept it to myself.

My parents had been shocked at the news I was in the hospital and they spent the majority of the time I was stuck in there babying me and asking me questions about what had happened. I wanted to tell them, I did but whenever I tried a picture of Stiles popped up in my head and the look in his eyes made my throat close up and my courage shrivel.

It was on the second day that Scott came to see me, he stood in the doorway nervously carrying flowers in one hand and a pot of chocolate pudding in the other. "Hey." He smiled at me sheepishly, using the hand holding the flowers to rub the back of his head.

I raised an eyebrow at him, confused as to why he was here. "Scott? What are you doing here?"

He shuffled into the room and put the presents onto the table next to me. "I wanted to come see you yesterday but apparently it was family only. I was just wondering how you were."

I smiled, feeling a blush rise on my cheeks at how sweet that was. "I'm okay." I reassured him.

"Are you sure?" He sat down on the edge of my bed causing me to blink at him. "And what you said about Stiles do you still believe that?"

I swallowed my suddenly dry throat. "I. I know what I saw Scott." I crossed my arms over my chest and rubbed my arms, feeling fear start to course through my body.

"I just want you to know that Stiles isn't exactly himself right now." I looked at his puppy dog eyes and saw how earnest he was. "That Stiles you saw, it wasn't him."

"I know." I murmured, looking down at picking at the bedspread. "I know Stiles isn't like that but it was still him." Scott gulped and nervously looked down.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" When I didn't answer his eyes shot to mine in panic and he grasped hold of my hands. "Please Shannon, it's not him. I promise we're sorting this out."

"I haven't told anyone." I looked into his eyes and sighed. "I won't tell anyone but Scott…" I paused and looked down at our clasped hands. "If it really isn't Stiles, you need to get him back to normal. And fast."

I was allowed out of the hospital the next day and my parents would not stop coddling me as we drove home. "Shannon, how are you feeling baby?" Mom peered at me from around her seat, reaching out a hand to check my temperature. I sighed and lent backwards out of her reach. She frowned at me and turned back to the front as Dad looked at me through the rearview mirror.

His eyes told me to humour her but I was getting sick of it already. "Mom I'm fine seriously." I turned to rest my head against the window, feeling the cold glass against my face as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"Shannon hunny wake up. We're home." I woke to my Dad shaking my shoulder and smiling gently at me. I smiled sleepily at him and got out of the car, following him into the house. I went straight to my room to sleep some more but there was a problem.

There was already someone on my bed.

I felt my lips start to tremble as I watched Stiles as he lay there. He kept his eyes on me as he smirked. I took a step back, feeling alarmed when he sat up and stared at me. "Aren't you going to say hello?" He asked slowly, smirking once again.

"What are you doing here?" I asked shakily. "What do you want from me?"

He tilted his head to one side, the smirk still firmly on his face and he got up off the bed and before I could even knew he grabbed my hand and pulled me into his body. His head nestled its way into my neck and I heard him inhale deeply.

I grimaced and tried to shove him off. "I'll scream." I promised. I felt him exhale on my neck and pull back, he looked down at me condescendingly.

"I don't think you will." A flare of anger went through me and I opened my mouth wide, not even thinking about Scott's warning earlier and tried to scream. A hand was slammed over my mouth before so much as a squeal could leave my body. I started struggling now, flashbacks of the other night flickered in my mind and I began to have a panic attack.

"Calm down." He snarled, twisting me around and throwing me onto the bed. I didn't listen to him, in fact I didn't even hear him too caught up in the visions in my head. "Shannon." He growled. I snapped out of it and stared, terrified into his eyes. When he noticed that I'd stopped struggling against him he loosened his grip slightly. "Good girl." I cringed at that and shifted away from him. "At ta ta." He shushed me and pulled me back underneath him.

"Get off me." I hissed, feeling the fear fade as anger overtook it.

"Not until I see what I came for." I stared up at him in confusion and as I felt his face twist into something else, someone knocked on my door.

"Shannon? Dinner's ready." Stiles tightened his grip on my waist in warning, staring down at me with menacing hazel eyes. I gulped and looked over at my door.

"I'll." My voice cracked. "I'll be down in a minute."

Stiles smirked down at me, moving his hands from my waist to move both of my arms over my head. "Well done. Now if you'll just-" I don't' know what happened next as my eyes flashed white and all I could see was black. The black then faded and I was stood in what appeared to be a garden.

Pink blossom trees surrounded me and the more I looked the more seemed to appear until there were just rows and rows of pink blossom trees. What was going on? I spotted a bench and went to sit down, picking up one of the blossoms that had fallen to the floor. I heard a noise behind me and turned to look, there was a bandaged man hunched over behind one of the trees. I let out a gasp of horror and stood up, moving to hide.

The man stood up and let out a shuddering breath, I stared in horror at his sharp teeth and then he started to speak. "Shannon. Let me in."

I shivered and hid more, trying to stay out of his sight. I didn't know how he could see anyway as the bandages covered his eyes but that didn't stop him from approaching. "Shannon. Let. Me. IN." I gasped and jerked upright, Stiles was nowhere in sight and as my chest heaved as I tried to catch my breath I caught sight of myself in the mirror.

My face was flushed and my eyes were glistening with unshed tears. "Shannon?" I jumped and looked at the doorway where my mom was standing. "Are you coming down?"

I nodded and shakily got to my feet, casting a glance behind me to catch eyes staring at me from the corner of my room. He lifted a finger to his lips and then disappeared. I shivered as a cool wind blew over me and left my room, going downstairs to try and eat.

Sitting at the table the only thing that ran through my mind was that I had to do something about Stiles. I didn't care that Scott didn't want me to tell anyone any more but that was before he had come to me in my own house. Next time he could actually kill me, it's not like he hadn't tried to before.

That got me thinking, why didn't he kill me that time? I was about to die, that I was sure of. Why was I still alive? I poked at the mashed potatoes on my plate as mom tried to get me involved in the conversation. I nodded when necessary but couldn't stomach any of the food on my plate.

"Shannon?" Dad called, I jerked my head up to look at him. He watched me with concern and then looked at my plate. "Are you not hungry? We can make you something else if you want?"

I shook my head. "No it's alright. I was just staring into space." I lied and shoved some of the potatoes in my mouth. "How was work?"

I waited impatiently for the rest of dinner to end, being constantly asked if I needed anything else from my mother was extremely taxing and left me feeling exhausted. As soon as was acceptable I headed back upstairs and cautiously opened my door.

There was no one in there. A feeling of relief coursed through me and although Stiles was no longer here I couldn't help but still feel as though I was in danger. I looked at the corner where he'd been lurking earlier and saw nothing. I let out a deep breath and crawled under my covers. I left the bedside lamp on however and before I went to sleep I lay there, wishing I would wake up and find this was one lousy dream.

That didn't happen.

I woke up feeling as though I hadn't slept. Huffing and groaning before I got out of bed and ready for school again, something that seemed so trivial as I knew Stiles was out there probably looking for another way to send my already frayed nerves over the edge.

"Are you sure you want to go in today?" Mum asked, standing nervously in the doorway of my bedroom. I jumped and spun around to face her, scowling at her slightly before sighing.

"I'm fine Mum, honestly. It's just school." I walked over to my wardrobe to pull out some random clothes for the day. I gave her another hopefully comforting look. "I want to go. We have an English test next week and I don't want to get behind." That was a lie of course, I couldn't care less about an English test but if I didn't go back to school it was unlikely that I would ever get back into my old routine.

She consented albeit reluctantly and dropped me off outside the school gates. I walked in, trying my best to ignore the whispers that followed me as I walked to my locker and pulled out the correct books for my first lesson of Economics and then Chemistry.

I made my way through my classes robotically, finding myself growing increasingly irritated at my fellow student's lack of tact. Did they not know that I could hear them? I seriously considered punching the next person to say that I was under supervision from the police or hurt myself on purpose for attention.

By the time lunch rolled around I found myself going over to the benches outside to get away from the prying eyes. I picked at my food moodily and glared at anyone who so much as looked my way. The only person that was brave enough to approach me was my best friend, Mary. She seemed as chipper as always and sat down opposite me immediately biting into her sandwich.

"Shannon! You've missed so much. Let me tell about what Lydia wore yesterday it was seriously amazing." I zoned her out as usual, there was no need for me to listen as long as I nodded occasionally to make her think I was still actively listening to her.

My eyes glazed over and I started thinking about what I was going to do when I got home but I blinked rapidly when I saw the grinning face of Stiles standing behind a tree and watching me intently. I gulped and turned back to Mary who was still talking about Lydia as if I cared about her at all.

I looked to the left and saw Scott sat with Isaac and Allison and wondered if he'd noticed the same thing I had. "Scott." I whispered low enough that Mary wouldn't hear me and was fascinated to see both males turn their heads slightly as if they heard me. I wondered if my luck was true and continued to whisper. "He's over there." Scott's eyes flickered to me and he jumped to his feet and padded quickly over to where Stiles just was.

He turned back to me and shook his head. Stiles was gone.

A few days passed with nothing happening, I was being lulled into a false sense of security as I had heard that Stiles had checked himself into Eichen house, a mental hospital that housed the strangest of Beacon Hills. I was glad that Stiles had admitted that he had a problem, I was thinking split personality disorder because the Stiles that I remembered did not act like the Stiles who attacked me.

I was at home when I got a surprise however, Scott was sat in my bedroom playing with one of the frilly pillows that I had on the small sofa I had in there. I stopped in my doorway and blinked in shock before moving over to sit on my bed. Scott just looked at me before putting the pillow to one side.

"Stiles is out of Eichen." He admitted quietly.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I thought he was in there for a few weeks?"

He shook his head and stared into my eyes, brown meeting blue. "He's not insane." He paused, seeing my face didn't look convinced at all. "I just need you to call me if he turns up here again, okay?"

I sighed. "What makes you think he'll come here again?"

Scott raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "He seems to go after you."

I laughed shakily. "Thanks for that."

"You know it's true." Scott argued, resuming fiddling with the pillow before standing up with an odd look on his face and going over to the window.

"Well I don't want other people to say that too, I had a hard enough time thinking about that myself." I lay back on my bed, staring up at the ceiling and frowning.

Scott shushed me and peered out of the window, I scowled over at him and resumed my staring not paying attention to whatever he was looking at. Scott continued to stare intently out of the window for a few more seconds before sighing and walking over to my bedroom door.

"Just promise you'll call?" I looked over at him to find him staring at me with sadness. "Please Shannon."

I sighed and nodded. "I'll call."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Scott had left in a hurry, weirdly looking around for a few seconds before he did so. I had given up trying to figure out what was going on and was now only concentrating on doing my schoolwork that was due the next day.

My phone started to vibrate with an incoming call but I ignored it as I actually wanted to get this done and answering it would surely put me off going back to it. The phone stopped vibrating and I continued on for a few more minutes, looking up as it started to rain.

I loved the sound of rain, particularly when I was feeling stressed as it had the power to calm me down. I found myself drifting off into a trance like state and staring at a fly that had managed to find its way into my room. I tilted my head in curiousity, how did a fly get in here? I turned to my window to find that it was definitely closed.

Turning back to my homework I ignored the fly until it started to fly in my face. Why do they always do this? They have the entire world to fly around in and what do they do? Decide that your face is where they want to be. I swatted at it before starting to get more annoyed. I went into my bathroom to get some tissue so I could kill it.

When I came back in, the fly was nowhere to be seen. Just my luck.

I sat back down at my desk and opened my laptop to try and solve one of the harder problems I was stuck on before feeling something crawl into my ear. I recoiled in disgust before finding myself feeling completely blank.

 _Come to me._

I stood up and walked out of my room, not bothering to put on a coat or shoes before leaving the house and started walking. I didn't know where I was going but I could feel that I was supposed to go this way.

 _Come inside._

I was soon in front of a building I'd never seen before but I didn't care as I pushed open the door and walked upstairs.

Someone was hunched over themselves, a sword within reach and they slowly stood up. It was Stiles. He looked over to me and smirked as I merely stood there, feeling no fear or inclination to run. I didn't know what was happening but I didn't care. This was where I was meant to be.

"What a good girl." He purred as he walked over to me, I let him put an arm around my shoulders as he led me forwards and into another room. We were in a bedroom, there were red strings everywhere but Stiles didn't pay attention to any of that.

 _Follow._

I felt myself walk over and help set up the chessboard. Stiles was writing out names on a notepad and sticking them on the chess pieces once I'd put them in different places.

"I think I like you better like this." He commented. "Quiet. Obedient. Mine." He reached over to tuck a stray piece of hair behind my ears and smirking. Once we'd finished he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me onto the bed. "Now wave to the camera." I did as he said and turned to the camera, waving once before my arm fell back to my side.

We sat there in silence for another five minutes, my eyes were completely blanked over. I felt as though there was nothing to myself anymore, it was as if I didn't exist at all. I was only there to do what Stiles wanted.

After a few more seconds whatever he wanted to happen seemed to as he grabbed my arm and pulled me up, even though I was pretty sure that I would have done anything he asked at that point so it was unnecessary. I blinked owlishly as I was dragged out of the house and towards Stiles jeep.

"Here we go." He smirked, opening the door for me and I climbed in quickly, not even flinching when I felt his hand on my bottom to help me up. He closed the door for me and got in the driver's seat. I stared forwards, not comprehending anything that was going past us until what looked like a black robed ninja with a creepy mask on appeared out of nowhere in front of us.

Stiles raised an eyebrow at me. _Deal with it._

I automatically raised my hand and flicked it to one side. The ninja was sent spiraling out of the way and we continued on. The ninja, as I looked in the side mirror, got back up and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I didn't even blink when it reappeared in the backseat of the car. I simply held out my hand and it was pierced near where the heart should be and disintegrated once more. Stiles smirked and reached over to place a hand on my knee.

"I knew you were a good choice." I didn't turn to look at him as I felt no compulsion to, merely continued to stare out of the window and straight ahead.

Once we got to wherever it was we were going, I remained in the car until Stiles opened the door for me. I took his hand and together we made our way up and into the new building. It was dark and cold, with little furniture and it wasn't somewhere I would usually ever find myself but I didn't care. I couldn't even feel the cold as Stiles was providing me with his heat.

It was odd how close he was getting to me but this didn't even register in my brain. All I knew at the moment was that whatever he said I would do. If it killed me.

"Just a few more minutes." He whispered into my ear, pulling my hair back so that he could nuzzle the appendage. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me over to the window as he looked down. A car came screeching into the parking lot and two men got out quickly, slamming the doors shut before running up the stairs.

I blinked again, not registering how odd it was that they got here so quickly after Stiles' puzzle. There were footsteps running up the stairs and I could practically feel how excited Stiles was from here. He was almost vibrating with energy, his arm still around my waist as he turned us to watch the door.

The door opened and Stiles smirked.

"Hi Dad."

Sheriff Stilinski frowned as he saw the grasp his son had on me. Or what he thought was his son but was dangerously close to being some sort of weird demon. He shook these thoughts out of his head and walked forwards slowly.

Chris Argent was the other man, he peered at me, wondering what I was doing with Stiles. I didn't move from my place and waited for the next instruction.

 _Stay_

I could do that, I felt the arm around me tighten before letting go. Stiles walked around me and smirked at his father. "You want to handcuff me?"

The Sheriff looked pained as he stared at Stiles. "If my son is still in there, if there's still a part of him standing here in front of me, then he'll put these on willingly and he'll come with me, because he knows I'm here to protect him and from others. You're not my son."

Stiles narrowed his eyes as immediately after this speech Argent raised his gun and aimed it between his eyes. _Get ready._ I took a step forward, drawing his attention to me and the gun went to between my eyes before snapping back to where it was previously.

"Argent, listen to me don't do this." The Sheriff pleaded, his eyes never leaving the Argent's face.

 _Almost time._ I took another step forwards and they both looked at me in confusion.

"Stay right there." Argent snarled at me, the gun coming back to me.

Sheriff scoffed at the man. "She's just a kid. Don't you dare, don't do this Argent."

"Why not?" He sneered. "Werewolves, beserkers. I can easily add a nogitsune to the list."

Sheriff took a step towards him, arm outstretched. "You're not going to shoot my son." His eyes were beginning to glisten and his voice almost cracked but he remained determined and glared at the other man.

"You said it yourself, he's not your son." Argent stared straight into Stiles' smirking face, the boy then reached out to grab my arm and gently pull me back to him. I stood completely still and relaxed as he pressed a kiss to my forehead, his teeth were bared menacingly as he continued to taunt the older men.

"Shannon." Sheriff spoke. "Come over here." I didn't move. "Shannon, come here please." I tilted my head at the man, who gaped when he caught sight of my eyes, whitened over slightly and not registering what was fully going on until I was told to. "What did you do to her?"

Argent took another step forwards, taking the attention off me and onto him once more. "Put it down."

"Put it down!" Sheriff shouted more urgently, the tension in the room was undeniably thick as he believed he would lose his son in that moment. Stiles caught on to this and started whimpering softy.

"Dad, he's going to shoot me. He's going to kill me, Dad." He pulled me into a hug and allowed his face to crumple slightly with unshed tears.

The act was quickly over as Argent hissed, "Don't listen to him." Stiles smirked once more and put me behind him this time.

"Do it." He urged, holding his arms out to his side.

"Put it down." Sheriff protested.

Stiles continued to taunt the man, gaining volume as he did so. "Now! Do it!"

"Put it down!" Sheriff raised his voice to call over the boys shouts. They both continued to shout at Argent who remained there with his gun aimed for a head shot. This was only interrupted by two more people barging into the room.

I didn't know either of them so didn't pay any attention to what was going on until Stiles started talking. "I'm glad you all have your guns out. Because you're not here to kill me, you're here to protect me."

 _Now_

I didn't move when I saw the ninja's appear, I waved my hands at one of them and it instantly disappeared. I walked towards Stiles when I saw him hold a hand out for me, making any bullets coming towards me change direction. I took Stiles' hand and he pulled me out of the room, smirking and chuckling as he watched the remaining people try to kill the ninjas.

"I'm done with you for today." He said to me, as he stopped the jeep, having been driving for the past ten minutes. "But I don't want to lose this control over you." He hummed slightly as he turned my face with his hand. He pressed his lips to mine gently for a few seconds before he pulled back. The kiss made my lips tingled as something was passed from him to me.

I blinked rapidly as I felt my body come back into my control. I gasped loudly as I shot up in my bed. Was it all just a dream?

I shook my head when I heard a strange buzzing. How strange. I looked over to my desk to find the homework I'd been attempting to do before I seemed to have gone to bed and it was still half done.

A glance at the clock told me that it was half past five in the morning. I groaned and ran a hand through my hair, threw the covers off my body and went back to my desk to complete it.

I hate school, was the only thought that ran through my head. I shook my hands out, they suddenly felt extremely hot and it was irritating when trying to use a pen. My feet began to ache as well, my body was just feeling extremely odd, as though I'd been doing a lot of physical activity and I knew I hadn't because I had been in bed.

The dream that had bothered me previously had now completely disappeared from my mind and it was with confusion that I looked down to find my feet were covered with mud.

I pulled a face and tread lightly to the bathroom to clean myself up, I washed my feet and my arms which had also got some stuff on them and looked into the mirror.

My eyes widened comically as I looked at my reflection. My eyes had deep circles under them as though I had missed out on a lot of sleep, my skin was horribly pale as though I'd been through a traumatic experience and there was a horrid red mark on my neck that almost look like-.

I didn't want to look at myself anymore so I went back to my room and got back into bed. Screw homework.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

When I woke up next it was to an unfamiliar face staring at me. I shrieked and jumped up before realising that it was the Sheriff.

"Oh my God! Please don't do that ever again." I laughed weakly, pulling the covers up to my chin.

"Shannon do you remember anything from last night?" He asked seriously. I looked at his face before my eyes were attracted to the shiny badge that was pinned to his chest.

"What do you mean?" I asked, sitting up properly.

He pursed his lips and shook his head. "You were with my son last night. Do you have any idea where he is?"

I blinked rapidly in shock. "What? No I wasn't. I was here." My mind brought up the memory of my muddy feet but I quickly dismissed it.

"You must have been sleepwalking." He muttered quietly to himself but I managed to hear it. "If you ever find yourself somewhere and don't know why. Give me a call and I'll come and get you." He handed me a card which I took.

I was extremely confused at this point and only managed to nod. He left as quickly as he'd appeared and I was left not understanding what had just happened. "That was so weird." I mumbled before throwing the covers off and heading downstairs for some breakfast.

Mum showed up not long after, helping herself to a slice of my toast and winking at me. I was glad to see her somewhat back to normal as her fussing over me all the time was becoming a bit too suffocating and irritating. I only hoped nothing else would happen that would cause her to revert back to that state.

"Do you have work today?" I asked, noting that it was a Friday, finally. She nodded and bit into the toast, swallowing before checking her watch.

"Yes, now in fact if I don't want to be late." She waved goodbye before grabbing her bag and car keys and heading out.

I sighed as I was left alone once again, I looked at the time on my phone and saw I was also going to be late if I didn't start getting ready soon. Heading back upstairs and changing didn't take long thankfully. A beep was heard outside and I cautiously went to look out of the window. A smile appeared as I saw it was only Mary in her new car, something she was always ranting about because it wasn't the one she'd originally wanted. She was a bit spoiled but I loved her anyway.

"Get in! We're going to be late!" I laughed as I picked up my bag, locked the door behind me and ran over to get into the passenger seat.

"Thanks, I thought I was gonna have to walk to school." I put my bag under the seat and stretched my legs in the limited space.

Mary scoffed and looked at me out of the corner of her eye. "As if, the only reason I haven't been picking you up recently is because _someone_ doesn't text me in the mornings like she used to."

I laughed. "I'm sorry. But I promise, everything is back to normal." She nodded, satisfied and concentrated on driving until we got to the school. She pulled into a space near the entrance and we both climbed out.

"Today is going to rock." She declared, linking her arm with mine and leading the way.

"Why is that?" I asked, making sure to keep a grip on my bag, which was liable to fall off.

She laughed as if it was obvious and opened her locker which we'd just arrived at. "Because I have English with Tom!" She squealed, before realising how loud she was and covering her mouth, looking around to see if anyone was looking at us.

I snorted and opened my locker, which was right next to hers thankfully. "Have you even spoken to him? Ever?"

She scowled and knocked me gently with her elbow. "Don't hate. Today will be the day, I can feel it."

"Whatever you say."

Sure enough she did manage to speak to Tom, in answer to his question of "Can I borrow a pencil?" She squeaked, handed it to him, then flushed a beet red.

From the seat next to her I gave her a thumbs up and a wink to which she scowled and tried to kick my chair. I chuckled and turned back to the front just in time to catch as disapproving look from the teacher.

I flushed and bent my head to avoid her glare.

That was really the only interesting thing to happen at school that day, I didn't see any of Scott or Stiles which I was extremely thankful for, we only had one class together anyway that we didn't even have today. Something I was extremely thankful for.

I got the bus home and smiled as I walked into my house, finally nothing bad happened to me today. I was feeling very upbeat and happy before someone threw a bag over my head.

I inhaled in shock and started choking, my hands coming up to my throat to try and pull the bag off my head. Whoever was behind me, grabbed me around the waist with one hand and started dragging me backwards. I let out a shallow scream, unable to produce a lot of sound as the bag made it difficult to. I thrashed in their grip and struggled with all my might, stilling slightly when I felt sharp nails in my side.

What was that?

I regained enough confidence to start struggling when I felt the person begin to lift me up. Where the hell were my parents? I wondered panicking when I flew through the air for a few seconds and landed on something soft and leathery. The back seat of a car.

Now that the person had let go of me I was able to get grasp the bag on my head and was about to pull it off.

Hands grabbed mine and held them down at my side. "Oh no you don't." I didn't recognise the male voice that spoke and this made me even more worried. If it was Stiles I knew that I was likely to live, but this wasn't Stiles. I didn't know who it was.

I started to cry, my hands were pulled in front of me and tied together with what was most likely rope. I felt a hand pat my head before a door shut, another opened and I jerked backwards as the car started to drive. I was beginning to find it hard to breathe and let out a low pained noise.

I felt my eyes start to droop as I wasn't getting enough oxygen and the exhaustion from the adrenaline began to set in. I let my head rest against the seat behind me and tried to calm myself down and stop the tears. I managed it just in time for the car to stop, the panic began to settle back in, the feeling of nausea associated with panic came flooding back as well and there was a definite frog in my throat.

I couldn't swallow, I could barely breathe and I wanted this to be over. I felt a hand grab my arm through the panic and I was lifted out of the car and slung like a sack of potatoes over my kidnappers shoulder. It hurt a lot, my stomach rebelled against the feeling that I was upside down and his shoulder was meaty and hard, pressing itself into my stomach even more as he walked.

I heard a door open and I was taken off his shoulder and put onto something soft.

What felt like a hundred voices started speaking over one another at the same time. "Are you serious? Who the hell is that? What do you think you're doing?"

"One question at a time." My kidnapper spoke.

A hand took the bag off my head and my eyes squinted as I tried to regain my sense of sight. "Shannon? Peter why have you kidnapped an innocent girl?" A tall, dark haired male spoke.

"Because Derek, you and I both know she's not just some innocent girl." Peter, my kidnapper, snapped.

"What is she?" Derek asked the dark skinned, older man who looked a lot like the vet who treated my old dog Skip.

The man frowned and walked over to me, avoiding the person who was sat next to me who now that I realised he was there, was staring at me avidly. There was only one person who was able to make me feel this way, extremely agitated and scared and that was Stiles.

I allowed myself a quick glance and my suspicions were correct, I saw that luckily someone had the foresight to put some duct tape over his mouth, his eyes though, were free to stare right at me and it seemed as though he was trying to burn a hole into my skull with the intensity of his gaze. I gulped nervously and kept my mouth shut as the man reached my side.

He kneeled next to me and gave me a comforting smile. "Hello Shannon, my name is Alan Deaton and I'm not going to hurt you. I'd just like to look at your eyes."

I kept my gaze cautiously turned to the ground until someone, Peter I guess, gripped my chin from behind and forced my face up. I gulped again and found myself trapped by brown eyes. I felt my body completely relax and my mouth dropped open a bit. Deaton seemed to be in the same trance and the both of us struggled to pull ourselves out.

Peter tugged my head in a different direction when they started to notice something was happening and that meant that I was staring straight at Stiles, another gaze I was unable to get myself away from.

"What was that?" Derek asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest and frowning at the interaction between us.

"Yeah what was that?" I heard a familiar voice and felt myself calm down as I saw Scott McCall, he was looking at me sympathetically but at the same time cautiously. As if I wasn't to be trusted for some reason.

"Scott." I whimpered. "What's happening?" He blinked rapidly and looked down at the ground. He looked back up and walked over to sit next to me.

"I'm sorry about this Shannon if I knew that Peter meant you when he said he knew someone who could help, I never would have let him take you. I know you're scared but nothing is going to happen to you." He promised, taking one of his hands in mine and patting it gently.

I nodded and exhaled shakily. Now that he had moved I saw the rest of his friends standing there, Lydia, Allison, Isaac and his mother. They were all in on this, they were all seeing my humiliation. I found myself blushing and frowned even more, knowing they could see my red eyes and teary cheeks.

What a horrible day.

Deaton seemed to come out of whatever state he was in and blinked quickly. "I know what we can do." He looked at me and placed a finger on my forehead and one on Stiles'.

I gasped and felt myself thrown back into nothing, I landed on a cold hard floor and stood up quickly. Surrounding me were white walls, white everything, I felt my breathing start to accelerate and stumbled when I heard Deaton's voice.

"Shannon if you can hear me, I need you to find Stiles."

I snorted. "I don't want to."

"Shannon, the one who tried to hurt you isn't Stiles. He's been possessed and I need you to help him."

"What do you mean possessed?" I started to walk forwards, finding my way blocked by a huge white wall, I felt along it to try and find a door of some kind.

"He's been taken over by a nogistune. An ancient demon that thrives from chaos. If it's not removed from him, Stiles will die."

I found a door and pried it open, using all of my strength to do so. "How am I supposed to help? I'm not anything special. Where am I?"

"Shannon you are special, you just don't know it yet. I'll explain more when you wake up. You are in Bardo, the inbetween state of dead and alive."

My eyes widened in fear, the door I'd opened led to a dark hallway with one flickering light. I turned around to go back the way I had come but the door had disappeared.

"I'm scared."

"Nothing can hurt you." Deaton soothed. "Nothing is real."

Easier said than to believe, it all seemed real. I couldn't see anything as the light had now completely given out. "Shannon." A voice drawled. "Let me in Shannon." I gulped in fear and found myself begin to panic again. The voice sounded as though it was. Right. Behind. Me.

I turned quickly and let out a breath as there appeared to be nothing there. I held a hand out in front of me and began to walk forwards, hoping there was a way out somewhere close.

My hand came into contact with something soft.

And alive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

There's a moment in everyone's life where they feel as though everything is completely out of control. A moment when there is nothing you can do other than hope for the best and wait it out. That moment for me was now.

A hand grabbed mine and raised it, a snarl sounded and I struggled to pull myself away. My neck suddenly warmed to the point of pain and I let out a scream as I dropped to the floor, my hand still in whoever's, and put my free one to my neck which felt as though someone had put out a cigarette on it.

The hand pulled me back up and the lights came back on suddenly. I looked up into the face of a monster, its teeth were shark-like and yellowing, I couldn't see its eyes as there were bandages covering its entire head and face. I felt my lips quiver in fear as I tried once more to pull away.

My legs didn't want to support me however and I remained in its grasp.

"Nothing is real." Deaton's voice reassured me.

This calmed me down enough that I was able to pull myself away from the creature, its sharp claws dug into my skin but I didn't feel any pain. It wasn't real.

I pulled too hard however and I fell backwards into another room. I stared up at the stark white ceiling and groaned before getting to my feet. I looked to my left and saw Scott who was running towards me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, confused to the point of exasperation.

He reached me and turned around so he was facing the opposite end of the massive room we were in. "I'm here to help my best friend."

I looked to where he was facing and gasped, seeing Stiles sat cross legged in the centre of the room playing some sort of board game with the monster who had scared me earlier. "What are we supposed to do?" I asked.

He bit his lip in contemplation and began walking forwards. I followed him and we soon broke out into a run, but no matter how hard we ran we got no closer. It just wasn't working, I stopped running after a while, bent over resting my hands on my knees and panting for breath.

"That's not doing anything." I managed to get out.

Scott ran a hand through his hair in frustration, looking at Stiles with fear. "We can figure this out." He whispered, closing his eyes in thought. "Shannon." He turned to me and put his hands on my shoulders. "You can do it. I saw you the other night, if you concentrate you can do something."

I stared at him in confusion. "What do you mean the other night? I have no idea what you're talking about. I can't do anything."

He shook his head and stared at me intensely. "You can. You have to try. Just, I dunno, visualise the game board moving or something."

This guy was a complete nutter, but all of this was madness at the moment. I might as well try. I stared at Stiles, he was about to put down another counter and I willed with all of my might for him to drop it. And as if I had actually managed it, Stiles' hand twitched and the counter was ripped from his grasp.

This seemed to be enough to knock Stiles out of whatever trance he was in and he looked at the two of us stood there, then back at the monster across from him and threw the game board to one side before running over to us.

As soon as he touched us, I was sucked back into reality. I gasped with fright as I came back to, the world was so bright and I saw Deaton looking absolutely exhausted in front of me.

I panted as he dropped his hand and we all turned to Stiles who looked like he was about to throw up. Deaton reached forwards to rip the tape off of his mouth and Stiles lurched forwards on all fours and started gagging.

"What's wrong with him?" Scott demanded as Stiles continued to gag. All of a sudden, what appeared to be white bandages were coming out of his mouth. I started gagging as well, as the sight was extremely disgusting. More and more bandages unwravelled out of his mouth until there was a giant pile on the floor. I had no idea how he was managing to breathe through this as finally he stopped gagging.

A hand broke through the bandages and I scooted backwards on the sofa as a body soon followed through.

Stiles looked absolutely petrified as the body turned out to be that of the monster. He climbed up the sofa to collapse next to me, now that I knew it was the real Stiles and not some possessed monster, I allowed myself to relax next to me. I placed a hand on his arm to try and calm him down, he looked at me and smiled shakily. He slid closer and I took my eyes off his to see that Scott was unwravelling the bandages around the monsters head. I really didn't want to see this.

As the attention was off the two of us, Stiles grabbed my hand as if he knew I didn't want to be there and led me out of the room.

"Wrong move." He whispered.

"What?" I turned to him and tried to take my hand back. It wasn't happening. He smiled, this was not a nice smile, this smile was one of complete malice. And chaos.

I gulped.

This wasn't Stiles.

He hit me over the head hard enough that I was knocked for six, although not hard enough that I was completely unconscious. I felt him pick me up and carry me bridal style, he walked quickly towards a car and placed me in the front seat. I blearily opened my eyes enough to see that he had somehow managed to find Stiles' jeep.

He started the engine and started laughing gently. He reached over to pat my cheeks, having noticed that I was awake. "Don't worry Shannon, this will all be over soon."

I whimpered and tried to open the door, unable to do so as my fingers seemed to grab at nothing. I looked down at my hand and frowned, not knowing why they weren't working how I wanted them to. Stiles chuckled again and I knew he had something to do with it.

That was it. I'd had enough of this. It was the second time I was being kidnapped in one day and that was more than enough for one person to take, so without any shame I closed my eyes and screamed.

It was loud enough to make him swerve slightly on the road, but he soon regained his composure and smirked at me. "Nice try. Not something I would have recommended, trying to crash a car that you're in as well, but I can see why you would."

"You're a monster." I whispered.

He grinned, baring his teeth at me from beneath blackened eyes. "I know." I waited until he was facing the right way before I set my limited plan into action. I reached over to the side of the car finding that it was now, somehow unlocked and couldn't believe my luck. If I could get out of here somehow, then maybe I could make it out of this thing alive.

Counting to three in my head, I quickly undid the door and threw myself out. The car had been going around 40 miles per hour so the fall onto the road hurt like a bitch. I screamed in pain, but I couldn't focus on it too much as the car slammed it's breaks on and that was my cue to get the hell out of there.

"Shannon!" He screamed. I dove into the forest, using my powers, or as much as I could seeing as I had no real control over them to try and cover my tracks. I was running, running as fast as I possibly could to get away but I heard him behind me, snapping the forest in his rush to get me back.

I was fast running out of breath and there came the moment where I had to stop. Pausing for even a minute could mean life or death for me at this point, who knew how angry Stiles was going to be if he managed to get ahold of me. I furrowed my brows in confusion, I couldn't hear him anymore.

A hand reached out behind me and the arm wrapped around my throat. I froze.

"And just where do you think you're going?" A husky voice whispered in my ear. I gulped and couldn't even make myself try to get away, knowing that I would just anger him more.

"Nowhere." I breathed.

He chuckled, I felt his nose nestle against my hair as he breathed in. I shuddered in disgust and felt his chest vibrate beneath me as he laughed again. "And why don't I believe you?" I closed my eyes and wished for this all to be over. "Do you know what happens to people when they disobey me?" He paused, growing angry suddenly. "Answer me!" He bellowed, causing me immense discomfort as he screamed in my ear.

"I'm sorry." I didn't want to be as submissive as I was, but I didn't exactly see another option for me at the moment.

"That's not what I asked." He pulled me tighter to his chest, before turning me around to look into my eyes. I fidgeted uncomfortably, not wanting to see those eyes that used to be the warm brown of Stiles, changed to a demon's black. He didn't let me not look at him however; the arm that wasn't now positioned on my lower back gripped my chin and held it in place.

"They get killed?" I guessed as best I could with the distractions around me.

He nodded mockingly. "That's right. But you know what?" He tilted my head to the side. "I'm not going to kill you." He leaned into my neck. "I'm going to make you mine."

I daren't even breathe at this moment. He was coming in closer, but the angle that I was in I couldn't see what he was doing.

"I thought I was already yours?" I asked, in a vain attempt to get him to stop.

He chuckled, the sound causing vibrations to touch my neck and I couldn't stop the sharp exhale of air. "You are."

He bit down sharply on my neck causing me to yelp in pain, trying desperately to move away. He started sucking on the wound, practically lapping up my blood. I wanted to be sick. I wanted him off me and I wanted to go home. But none of that was happening, he remained where he was for another couple of minutes, I began to feel weak from the dizziness that was soon overtaking my vision.

When he finally let go of my neck I was too weak to move away. I had no choice but to remain where I was when he then leant down to kiss my lips. His warm and surprising tender kiss left me in complete shock. I stared up at him as he stared down at me.

He leant down to kiss me again, this time being a little more forceful. I could taste my blood in his mouth as he opened both of ours with his tongue. I felt myself give in.

I hated myself.


End file.
